


they can see the blood on your teeth, darling

by eab5c5



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affection, Blood Drinking, Endearments, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Romance, Taboo, Vampires, and renjun loves him too, jaemin is so in love with renjun it makes him feel like he's burning, they're not supposed to be doing this but they're in love so, this was supposed to be spicy but i went all soft and mushy halfway thru, waxing poetic about feeding from your vampire lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: Sometimes Jaemin just wants to scream it from the top of his lungs. He wants to make them see the marks on him, the indicators of Renjun’s love decorating his skin like whispered endearments. The aftermath of the one who holds his sluggishly beating heart in a gentle hand.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	they can see the blood on your teeth, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyctzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/gifts).



> a bit of vamp lore for this universe !!
> 
> \- i spelled it vampyre bc i liked the old timey feeling it gave the piece. there's no set time period but i like to imagine fancy clothes, dimly lit mansions and gothic elements.  
> \- feeding from another vampyre is taboo in this world. it is considered a crime by the council and extremely looked down upon.  
> \- the council is a group of vampyres that decide the laws of vampyrekind. most breakage of laws results in the death of the vampyre who committed the crime, hence renmin's secrecy.  
> \- vampyres in this universe do have blood and working hearts, but they need to drink blood to replenish any that they lose because their bodies do not create red blood cells. also it just tastes good to them.
> 
> i think that's it ?? other than that, a big thank you to lee who this is gifted to for inspiring me to write something !! i really hope you like this and that it suits at least one vein of your vampiric interests fkdjsfk to everyone else, please enjoy !! ♡

There is nothing as addicting - as _exhilarating_ \- as feeding from your lover. Especially when both of you belong to the night. The council would have Jaemin’s head if they could see his fangs buried in the soft, delicate skin of Renjun’s throat now. Renjun too, when he tells the High Vampyre that he asked for it, accepted it - _allowed it_.

They will tell Renjun that he should have known better. After all, he’s centuries older than Jaemin is. Far more wise and experienced. Yet, the years also bring with them less fear of authority. More curiosity for the things young vampyres are taught to stay away from.

Like feeding from another vampyre.

Old tales have been spun for countless years to warn them. _It will mix the bloodlines. It will make both vampyres weaker. It is simply not right_.

The Council of the Night does not account for Jaemin who glories in the taboo.

“Easy,” Renjun coos, gently brushing his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. The younger vampyre clings to him, his arms wrapped tightly around Renjun’s small waist to hold him close from behind. Jaemin makes a quiet noise low in his throat as he drinks down more of that delicious red. “Don’t give yourself a stomach ache.” Renjun’s laughter is soft and melodic, a pleasant comfort to Jaemin’s ears. 

He pulls off to lick at the puncture marks on Renjun’s neck, the taste of him dripping on Jaemin’s tongue and lips. 

It’s so intimate like this. Draped in the darkness of their private home, illuminated just enough by the half moon hanging in the sky. Only the stars get to see them in such a way, as one blood-hungry creature never to be touched by the rays of daytime. A combination of glowing red eyes and sharp teeth that are so loving instead of horrifying.

How can the council try to deny them this? 

The pleasure, the tenderness, the _connection_. When you drink the blood of your lover the old ways of affection soon become small things. Not any lesser, because a kiss and an embrace still give Jaemin that surge of warmth, of knowing he is Renjun’s and Renjun is his - but the act of allowing yourself to be so vulnerable, to give the part of you that grants so much life. Words can’t describe how that makes him feel. 

Sometimes Jaemin just wants to scream it from the top of his lungs. He wants to make them _see_ the marks on him, the indicators of Renjun’s love decorating his skin like whispered endearments. The aftermath of the one who holds his sluggishly beating heart in a gentle hand.

“What are you thinking about?” Renjun asks him, turning around in Jaemin’s arms that have gone loose in his thoughts. The younger is still drunk with blood and love on his tongue. He stares up and into Renjun’s gleaming eyes. They sparkle like rubies, watching Jaemin with such fondness it makes his chest hurt. He feels like he's burning. Like Renjun has set fire to the most primal parts of him, until they collect into ashes and leave Jaemin as nothing but a vampyre in love. Oh, how dangerous that is.

One of Renjun’s hands slips to the back of his neck, playing with the short hair at his nape. The other hand cups his cheek, the older’s thumb dipping into Jaemin’s bottom lip and staining with the leftover blood still clinging to his skin. Jaemin swallows and watches Renjun lick his own blood from his fingertip. Finally, he answers.

“You.”

Renjun smiles, “You’re so sweet.”

When he tilts Jaemin’s head ever so slightly he doesn’t need to ask. Sometimes Jaemin thinks the depth of his love for Renjun is so great that he would let the other drink him dry without complaints. 

He gasps and sighs as Renjun’s fangs pierce through his skin. His blood sings, wishing to escape from his body and into Renjun. To give him the life that he needs to replenish what Jaemin has drained of him so greedily. Jaemin holds him tight again, gaze drawn up towards the ceiling as Renjun takes and takes just like he did. Renjun’s thumb keeps stroking the skin of Jaemin’s nape in a comforting motion and he can’t help but lean into his touch.

No, the council will never see this.

Opposite of Jaemin’s daydreams of professing his love for the whole vampyre world to see - he wants to keep this to himself. This is just for Renjun and Jaemin to know, and for the moon and stars to hold their secret. Jaemin does not want them to see how Renjun pulls him apart and puts him back together. He does not want them to see the euphoria on Renjun’s face as he tastes Jaemin, as he claims him over and over again. Most of all Jaemin does not want to share their love with anyone else. This is their private understanding. A study of each other in the most intimate of ways. 

“I love you,” Jaemin whispers. The council is _wrong_. He's never felt stronger than he is with Renjun's blood in his mouth, and the knowledge that Renjun wants this just as much as he does. He’s losing his logical sense of mind, so overcome by the wave of emotions he feels for the vampyre in front of him. “I love you so much.”

He feels Renjun’s lips curve into a smile against his skin. He pulls off to kiss the marks on Jaemin’s neck, smearing blood across his lips before lifting his head. Jaemin looks him in the eyes, another silent ‘I love you,’ and pulls him in for an actual kiss. He tastes himself inside Renjun’s mouth combined with the other vampyre’s blood still staining his teeth. He feels the gentle scrape of Renjun’s fangs, the smooth of his tongue as it meets his and the movement of his lips in turn.

It is ecstasy. 

“I love you.” Renjun whispers into his breath. He is rubies and blood and moonlight and love - and Jaemin falls apart in his arms.


End file.
